Noche Buena
by Memo Trendy
Summary: Hiccup pasa otra Noche Buena solo, pero por primera vez llegara alguien para estar con el. Mal summary lo se (u.u)


**Bueno este fic es para el intercambio de relatos del grupo de Facebook Hijack/frostcup ^^, este es para Eva Mariagna, espero y te guste**

* * *

La noche antes de Navidad

_"La Navidad es una fecha especial para todos_

_La noche donde se convive y se comparte_

_Y tambien, cuando se ama"_

Me desperte de sobresalto cuando oi la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con fuerza, baje a ver de que trataba pero la planta baja estaba vacía. Me acerque a la cocina ya que mi estomago empezó a demandarme alimento, cuando me acerque a la mesa encontre una nota de mi papa que decia que estaria afuera todas las vacaciones.

\- Genial- Dije para mi mismo, lo peor es que mañana es Noche buena, estaré solo de nuevo, me sente en el sillon y cuando me dispuse a encender la tele oir que tocaban la puerta,cuando la abri agache la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor ya que enfrente mio se encontraba jack mi amigo del que e estado enamorado desde que soy su amigo.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad!- Me dijo Jack y paso- Te traje tu regalo- De una bolsa de plástico saco un paquete envuelto en papel azul con un moño rojo.

\- Pero jack yo no tengo nada que darte- le costete mientras empezaba a jugar con las mangas de mi sudadera.

\- No importa- Me dijo el con su hermosa sonrisa- Donde esta tu padre?- Preguntó

\- Ammm salió salió y regresara hasta el final de las vacaciones- Conteste cabizbajo

\- Bueno entonces disfrutemos juntos la navidad- Dijo mientras subia su tono de voz y alzaba sus brazos

\- Eh claro- Dije tímido- Me pregunto si las chicas pueden venir un rato- Dije y sale mi celular- Solo no invitemos a Merida le debo dinero-

\- ¿Que te parece si solo somos nosotros?- Me dijo mientras me quitaba el teléfono

\- P-pero- Me puse nervioso- Es que pues Punzie y Mavis son muy divertidas-

El se puso lamano en la frente y dijo en modo dramático:

\- Eso me lastima hipo, has herido mi lado divertido-

-No seas dramático- Le dije riendo- ¿Ya comiste?

-No, no e comido-dijo ya en forma neutral

\- Espera aquí- Le dije y camine hasta el refrigerador y me puse a buscar algo para que ambos comiéramos y encontré restos de la cena de anoche- ¿Quieres sobras?-

\- Ahora soy un perro para ti, la vida ya no me sirve-dijo mientras se tiraba al sillón, acto seguido se levanto y me dijo -Claro hic-

\- Payaso- Susurre y en dos platos puse las sobras de spaghetti, un poco de pavo y puré de papas y lo puse en 2 platos- ¿Y porque no estas en tu casa?

-Pues me aburrí allá y tal parece que iran de viaje con tio Bunny- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa

¿Y tu no quieres ir?- Pregunte sacando su plato del microondas- Digo ahí vive Elsa, tu amor platónico- Sentí una punzada en el corazón al decir eso

\- Lo era pero entonces ocurrio algo y ahora me gusta alguien mas-dijo mientras sonreia como colegiala -ademas tu sabes que mi tio y yo pues no nos llevamos-

\- Lo se, pero es Navidad y es para estar en familia- Dije algo triste- ¿Y qué ocurrió para que ya no te gustara Elsa?-

Espera- Dije incrédulo "¿No esta con Elsa por mi?"- Yo no estaría solo, tengo a las chicas y a Chimuelo- Chimuelo es mi gato pero sale todas las mañanas y aun no a regresado

\- Pero necesitas a un ser humano- Me dijo

\- ¿Y las chicas que son? Hígado encebollado- Dije riendo un poco

\- Pero yo soy mejor que todas ellas- Dijo mientras hacia una pose de triunfo

\- Lo dices por que eres niño- Dije y le enseñe la lengua de modo burlón

\- No, lo digo por que lo soy- Dijo mientras se abria la ventana y movia su cabello

\- Estupido viento- Dije y volví a cerrar la ventana- Maldito invierno lo detesto

\- Entonces senti que alguien me abrazasaba por la espalda- Hic el invierno te atrapo-dijo en mi oído

-Eh! Jack!- Dije sobresaltado

\- Solo sientelo Hic, si no fuera por el invierno nunca nos habriamos conocido- Dijo mientras olía mi cabello- Siempre tan dulce- Dijo en un susurro

Intente mantenerme en calma y recordé el día que nos conocimos:

15 AÑOS ANTES:

\- ¡Papi!- Gritó un niño castaño llorando en medio de una gran plaza sosteniendo un dragón de peluche

\- ¿Que te pasa chaparrito?- Dijo un niño de ojos celestes más alto que el castaño. El niño castaño retrocedió asustado y abra do a su peluche mas fuerte

\- No te asustes no te hare nada castañito- Le dijo el niño de 7 años

\- ¿Viste a mi papi?- Preguntó el pequeño

\- No pero podemos buscarlo- Le respondio cordialmente. El niño castaño tomo la mano del otro niño

\- Gracias- Dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó El niño de ojos azules

\- Hiccup ¿Y tu?- Contestó el mas pequeño

\- Jackson, pero dime Jack- Contesto el niño mas grande- ¿Como es tu papá?

\- Es grandote, tiene mucha mucha barba roja y esta gordito- Contestó Hiccup

\- Lo encontraremos rápido ya veras- Dijo Jack y ambos comenzaron a buscarlo, pasaron 10 minutos y un hombre gigante (para los niños) llego corriendo

\- ¡Hiccup!- Gritó el hombre

\- ¡Papi!- Gritó Hiccup y corrió a abrazar a su padre

\- Me tenias preocupado- Dijo el hombre- No me vuelvas a asustar así

\- Estoy bien papi, mi nuevo amigo me ayudo- Dijo Hiccup y señaló a Jack quien se sonrojo

\- Muchas gracias- Dijo Stoick- ¿Y tus padres?-

\- Mi papá esta trabajando, vine con mi mamá y mi abuelo- Dijo Jack y una mujer castaña y un hombre gordo y barbón llegaron

\- Ahí estás Jackson, me asustaste- Dijo la mujer que tenía una gran panza de embarazo- ¿Donde te habías metido?-

\- El me ayudo a encontrar a mi papi- Dijo Hiccup en los brazos de su padre

\- Esperen ustedes son la familia que se acaba de mudar al final de la calle Berck ¿Cierto?- Dijo Stoick

\- Si- Contestó el hombre- Mucho gusto me llamo North, ella es mi hija Madeline y el es mi nieto Jack-

FIN DE FLASHBACK:

\- Ese día que nos conocimos fue genial- Me dijo mientras me seguía abrazando

\- Lo sé, fue divertido, yo solo tenía 5 años y estaba muy asustado- Dije mientras miraba por la ventana- Y se cumplen 15 años de que nos conocimos

\- Anda abre tu regalo- Me dijo y me dirigí al árbol y tome uno de los cuatro regalos que había, uno era el que Jack me dio, los otros eran los que les compre a Chuimuelo y a mi papa y el otro de seguro mi padre me lo compro a mi

\- ¿Que es?- Pregunte cuando tuve la caja entre mis manos

\- Ábrelo- Me dijo y se sentó en el sofá y me senté junto a ti

\- Muy bien- Abrí la caja y tenía un suéter verde con un dragón negro tejido en el- Esta muy lindo Jack gracias-

\- No es todo saca el suéter y mira el fondo- Me dijo y yo lo obedecí y al sacar el suéter vi un CD y la portada éramos el y yo, en mi cumpleaños pasado

\- Jack- Dije con un hilo de voz

\- Vamos ponlo- Me dijo y puse el CD en el reproductor y se empezó a escuchar una canción

\- Es- Comencé a decir pero el me interrumpió

\- Tu canción favorita- Dijo y me abrazo por la cintura de nuevo- Escúchala mejor-

esto nunca fue de la manera en que lo planeé  
no fue mi intención  
me puse tan braca, con una bebida en la mano  
perdí la discresión  
no fue como suelo ser  
solo quería probarte  
sentía curiosidad por ti  
me llamaste la atención

he besado a un chico y me gustó  
el sabor de su boca sabor cereza  
he besado a un chico no solo por probar  
espero que a mi padre no le moleste  
no me siento tan equivocado  
me siento tan bien  
quiero decir que esta noche me haya enamorado  
he besado a una chico y me gustó  
me gustó

no, de memoria se cual es tu nombre  
eso no importa  
tu no eres un juego experimental  
es solo parte de la naturaleza humana  
es lo que hacen las chicos educados  
ahora, acerca de como deberiamos comportarnos  
mi cabeza se vuelve confusa  
es difícil obedecer

he besado a una chico y me gustó  
el sabor de su boca sabor cereza  
he besado a una chico no solo por probar  
espero que a mi padre no le moleste  
no me siento tan equivocado  
me siento tan bien  
quiero decir que esta noche me haya enamorado  
he besado a una chico y me gustó  
me gustó

he besado a un chico y me gustó  
el sabor de su boca sabor cereza  
he besado a un chico no solo por probar  
espero que a mi padre no le moleste  
no me siento tan equivocada  
me siento tan bien  
quiero decir que esta noche me haya enamorado  
he besado a una chico y me gustó  
me gustó

\- Es "I kissed the girl"- Dije impresionado- Pero la cantaste tu- Dije aun mas impresionado

\- Era hora de que lo supieras Hiccup- Me dijo- Te amo, desde hace años lo hago, tu fuiste mi primer amigo, mi primer amor, sin ti no puedo vivir- Me quede pasmado y el me tomo por la cintura y me beso, me quede estático, pero unos momentos después correspondí el beso, nos separamos por falta de aire

\- Tus ojos resaltan con la luna- Le dije y le di un beso

\- Te amo- Dijimos al mismo tiempo

FIN


End file.
